Black Heart
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Kesepian, kecewa, benci, sakit hati, malu, hancur tak bernyawa, semua perasaan itu yang terus ada di dalam hati Kyuhyun selama 2 tahun ini. Dan Kyuhyun sudah lelah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, rasanya dia lebih baik mati daripada menjalani hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Heart**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Leeteuk**

Kesepian, kecewa, benci, sakit hati, malu, hancur tak bernyawa, semua perasaan itu yang terus ada di dalam hatiku selama 2 tahun ini. Aku lelah dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, rasanya lebih baik mati daripada menjalani hidup. Aku ingin seseorang menolongku keluar dari hatiku yang sudah berwarna hitam ini. Tapi apakah ada yang mampu?

.

.

.

.

Tok . . . Tok . . . Tok . . .

"Kyunnie, kau sudah bangun?" Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kamarku dengan membawa senampah makanan di tangannya. Ya, dia adalah eommaku. Aku tak menghiraukan kehadirannya atau pun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eomma, bawakan sarapan untukmu. Kau harus makan." Ucapnya sambil meletakan semua makanan itu di atas meja belajarku. Dan aku masih tetap terdiam menatap keluar jendela.

"Eomma suapin ya? Ayo aaaaa~" Wanita itu masih bersih keras membujukku untuk makan.

Aku segera menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Keluar..." Perintahku padanya agar dia segera pergi dari hadapanku.

"Kyunnie, eomma mohon jangan seperti ini." Kali ini aku melihatnya menitikan air mata lagi dan lagi.

"Keluar! JANGAN TERUS-TERUSAN MENGKHAWATIRKANKU SEPERTI INI, AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI DENGAN TATAPAN IBA-MU KEPADAKU! KELUAR SEKARANG. . . !" Aku berteriak sangat kencang padanya. Bukan hanya pagi ini aku meneriakinya seperti itu, tapi selama 2 tahun aku selalu meneriakinya dengan kasar.

Dia tidak membalas perkataanku, namun air matanya mengalir sangat deras kemudian pergi dari kamarku.

"Aish . . . Aaaggrrr!" Aku kepal tanganku kuat-kuat sambil berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup seperti ini, terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Tuhan benar-benar sangat tega memberiku ujian hidup yang tidak mungkin sanggup aku lewati.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku dengan penuh pilu. Di dinding banyak foto-foto terbingkai, di dalamnya terdapat gambar seorang pria yang selalu tersenyum ceria menujukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Pria itu tampak sangat bahagia dengan piala emas yang di ada di tangannya. Namun senyuman itu kini sudah lenyap di telan bumi.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karna akulah pria yang ada di gambar itu. Sekarang bahkan aku pun lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Keceriaan yang ku miliki telah sirna bagai ditelan oleh kelamnya kegelapan. Tidak akan ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menang dalam olimpiade matematika, tidak akan ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat bangga keluarga. Dan tidak akan ada lagi senyuman serta kebahagiaan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ada hanyalah aku yang terpuruk dalam kebencian. Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu lah yang membuatku seperti ini. Pristiwa yang tidak akan pernah dapat ku lupakan seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

2 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih kelas 2 SMA, dimana aku menjalani hidupku dengan sempurna. Aku memiliki banyak teman, prestasiku di sekolah sangat baik, dan keluargaku bangga akan prestasi yang ku raih. Hidupku terasa lebih lengkap ketika bertemu dengannya.

Suatu hari saat aku sedang mencari film kesukaanku di toko CD, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis hingga menjatuhkan CD yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Aku membantunya meraih CD yang terjatuh di lantai, spontan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mata kami bertemu dan saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. Ada perasaan aneh yang seolah menyetrumku. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, aku tanpa malu mengajaknya berkenalan. Namanya Kim Yuri, dia gadis imut yang sangat cantik. Dia berhasil mencuri hatiku dan membuatku sangat tergila-gila padanya.

Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan itu, ku ungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Betapa bahagianya aku mengetahui bahwa dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin kami sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia saat itu. Yuri berbeda sekolah denganku tapi kami satu angkatan, dia hidup hanya berdua dengan eommanya. Bersama dengan Yuri membuatku memiliki suatu impian, yaitu segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan melamarnya menjadi istriku. Ya, aku ingin Yuri menjadi eomma dari anak-anakku kelak, dan mendampingiku sampai maut memisahkan kami.

Tapi impian itu hancur berkeping-keping oleh sebuah insiden yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikit pun di benakku. Hari itu sepulang sekolah aku pergi kerumah Yuri untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sesampainya di rumah Yuri sudah ada salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang membaca komik di ruang tengah. Yuri pun segera memperkenalkanku dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu, kenalkan dia sahabatku. Namanya Eunhye, dia teman sebangkuku." Ujar Yuri memperkenalkan sahabatnya.

"Annyeong, Park Eunhye imnida." Sapa gadis itu yang tak kalah manis dengan Yuri-ku.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun imnida. Aku namjachingunya Yuri." Balasku dengan sopan.

"Iya, aku sudah tau tentang dirimu. Setiap hari Yuri selalu bercerita tentang dirimu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar gadis itu sambil melirik ke arah Yuri. Wajah Yuri seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Benarkah? Senangnya…" Aku tersenyum lebar kearah Yuri. "Chagy, ajhuma mana?" Tanyaku kemudian setelah tidak melihat oemmanya Yuri.

"Eomma sedang banyak kerjaan, jadi pulangnya mungkin akan agak malam."

"Oh, kau tidak apa sendirian di rumah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan ada Eunhye yang menemaniku." Ujar Yuri sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kalau nanti ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku, aku pasti akan segera menemuimu."

"Ne, gomawo oppa."

"Kalian ini mesra sekali. Kapan kita mulai belajarnya?" Eunhye meledek kemesraanku pada Yuri. Dan kami hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang sudah mengeluarkan buku-buku di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

Kami bertiga belajar dengan serius selama 2 jam, tugas sekolah mereka pun selesai satu-persatu.

"Yah…cemilannya abis. Kalian tunggu sebentar ya, aku belikan cemilan lagi di supermarket depan." Ucap Yuri sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Aku segera meraih tangannya. "Biar aku saja yang beli chagy?"

"Tidak usah oppa, biar aku saja yang beli. Lagi pula sebaiknya kau membantu Eunhye menyelesaikan soal Fisikanya."

Yuri pun pergi menginggalkan ku dan Eunhye. Aku jadi agak merasa canggung hanya berduaan dengan Eunhye.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Yuri?" Tanya Eunhye tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah gadis pertama yang mampu mencuri hatiku." Kataku mantap menjawab pertanyaan Eunhye. Suasana antara aku dan eunhye pun mencair.

"Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Yuri mendapatkanmu…" Ucapnya yang terdengar lirih.

"Hehehe…gomawo Eunhye-ssi." Kataku yang agak malu mendapat ujian itu. "Hidup memang terasa lebih indah dengan cinta. Eunhye-ssi, apa kau sudah memiliki namjachingu?"

"Aniyo, tapi aku diam-diam telah mencintai seseorang sejak lama." Ujarnya sambil sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal.

"Kalau begitu orang itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan cintamu." Ujarku tanpa ada maksud lain.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Tentu saja, kau ini manis, dan pintar." Dapat ku lihat wajahnya merona. "Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja padanya?" Kataku lagi.

"Aku takut di tolak…"

"Kan belum dicoba? Dan aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan menolakmu." Kali ini ku coba menyemangatinya.

Eunhye tidak menjawab perkataanku lagi. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan ucapanku dengan seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhye mendekatiku, lalu mendorong tubuhku hingga terbaring di lantai.

"Eunhye-ssi, ap..apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku yang kaget dengan perbuatannya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah justru menindih tubuhku. Aku berusaha menjauhi tubuhnya, tapi dia semakin erat memelukku.

"Kyu, kau lah laki-laki yang aku cintai itu." Ucapnya sambil setengah merengek. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku selalu memeperhatikanmu, tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku."

"I…itu tidak mungkin, yang aku cintai hanya Yuri seorang." Kataku dengan tegas kepadanya. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhnya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Ku mohon, terimalah cintaku." Eunhye semakin menggila dan berusaha mencium bibirku.

BRAAAKKK! ! ! Aku dan Eunhye kaget melihat Yuri yang datang dengan tatapan nanar ke arahku.

"Yu…Yuri ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku bisa menjelaskannya…" Ujarku menghempaskan tubuh Eunhye dengan kencang.

"Kyu…" Ucap Eunhye menarik tanganku.

"Lepaskan!" Kataku menghempaskan tangan Eunhye.

Yuri pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku hendak menyusulnya, namun Eunhye mencegahku.

"Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Lihat dia saja sudah pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mencintaimu. Yang aku cintai hanya Yuri seorang, bukan dirimu."

Eunhye tampak tercekat mendengar ucapanku, kemudian melepaskan tanganku. Aku hendak pergi menyusul Yuri, namun belum sempat ku langkahkan kaki, Yuri sudah kembali dengan tatapan mengerikan. Aku tau dia pasti menyangkaku selingkuh dengan sahabatnya.

"Chagy, bisa aku jelaskan semua ini. Yang aku cintai hanya…"

JLEEBBB! Kata-kataku terputus saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menghujam perutku. Yuri menusukku dengan sebilah pisau dapur yang di ambilnya tadi. Seketika darah merembas keluar dari seragam yang ku kenakan.

KYAAAAAAAAA . . . ! ! ! Ku dengar Eunhye berteriak histeris.

"Yu… Yuri… kenapa… kau melakukan… ini…" Kataku dengan terbata. Rasa sakit luar biasa menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Aku menatap Yuri yang mematung di hadapanku. Lalu pandanganku mulai gelap dan aku jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Emmm… eomma… appa…" Panggilku lemah ketika sadar dan melihat kedua orang tuaku yang sedang menangisi keadaanku.

Aku sadarkan diri setelah 4 hari mengalami koma di ruang ICU. Bayangan wajah Yuri saat menusukku terekam sangat jelas di dalam ingatanku. Sulit bagiku mempercayai akan kejadian itu, karna Yuri adalah gadis yang lemah lembut dan penuh akan kasih sayang. Kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu kepadaku?

Ku dengar dari Ahra noona, Yuri langsung di tahan di penjara. Dia mendapat ancaman hukuman penjara beberapa tahun, karena telah berusaha menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Sudah dua minggu lamanya aku di rawat di rumah sakit, keadaanku pun semakin membaik. Tapi . . .

"Eomma, kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?" Tanyaku yang merasakan kakiku seperti mati rasa.

"Itu karna kau belum sembuh total, Kyu." Appa menjawab pertanyaanku, namun ku lihat eomma justru menangis.

"Appa bohongkan?" Ujarku yang tidak percaya pada ucapan appa.

Appa hanya diam, dia tidak berani menjawab tuduhanku. Barulah ku sadari ada kelainan pada tubuhku, yaitu aku tidak dapat merasakan dan menggerakkan kakiku sendiri.

"Appa… eomma… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakiku?" Tanyaku lagi, dan berharap kali ini mereka mau menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa nak…" Ujar eommaku lirih.

"Jangan bohong!" Aku berteriak sangat kencang.

"Kyu… akibat tusukkan itu kakimu…" Ucap Ahra noona berusaha memberitahuku. Ucapannya terpotong, dapat ku lihat noona menghela nafas panjang sesaat, seolah ada beban berat berkilo-kilo dalam ucapannya.

"Noona, kakiku kenapa?"

Ahra noona pun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Kakimu . . . lumpuh Kyu . . ."

DUAAARRR . . . ! Hatiku bagai tersambar petir mendengar apa yang Ahra noona katakan.

"Mwo?" Ujarku tak percaya. "Eomma… benarkah itu?" Kali ini aku meminta kepastian dari eomma.

Eomma menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan air matanya pun semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

"Andwae! Itu tidak mungkin . . ." Aku tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini. Ku coba bangkit dari ranjang, lalu menurunkan kakiku satu-persatu dengan kedua tanganku. Aku bersiap untuk turun dari ranjang, dan mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. BRRUUUKK . . . Aku langsung terjatuh di lantai. Ternyata kakiku benar-benar mati rasa . . .

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE ! ! ! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi . . . Ya, pasti aku sedang bermimpi." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecut, berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah sekedar mimpi buruk. Aku mencoba meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri kalau ini hanya sebuah mimpi.

Ahra noona mendekat dan memelukku sangat erat. "Ini bukan mimpi Kyu. Kau lumpuh sekarang . . . Kau harus tegar menerimanya, pasti ada jalan penyembuhan agar kakimu dapat di gerakkan lagi." Dia berbisik di telingaku mencoba memberiku kekuatan.

"Noona, aku yakin ini hanya mimpi." Kataku yang masih bersih keras tidak percaya. "Cubit aku . . . sadarkan aku dari mimpi." Tapi noona tidak melakukan apa pun, selain mempererat pelukkannya.

Ku cabut jarum infus yang tertuncap di pergelangan tanganku dengan paksa.

"Akh !" Jeritku merasakan sakit saat jarum infus terlepas dari pergelangan tanganku, darahku pun keluar seketika. Barulah aku sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

TIIIDAAAAAKKKK ! ! !

*End Flashback*

.

.

.

.

Kata dokter luka tusukkan di perutku cukup dalam dan mengenai urat saraf yang berfungsi untuk menerima perintah dari otak untuk menggerakkan kaki. Sebagian urat saraf itu rusak, hingga menyebabkan kelumpuhan terhadap kedua kakiku. Mungkin sebagian orang beranggapan masih untung nyawaku tidak melayang, tapi bagiku lebih baik mati sekalian daripada harus menjalani hidup dengan kaki yang lumpuh seperti ini.

Setelah kakiku lumpuh, hidupku pun berubah seketika. Aku bagaikan boneka yang tak bernyawa. Appa dan eomma selalu membujukku untuk melakukan terapi pemulihan kakiku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan keras. Bagiku percuma saja melakukan hal itu, karna kakiku tidak akan mungkin kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Aku pun tidak melanjutkan kembali sekolahku karna rasa malu terhadap teman-temanku. Dan selama 2 tahun ini aku selalu mengurung diriku di dalam kamar. Aku tidak mau membuat keluargaku malu akan kondisiku yang cacat ini, aku juga tidak ingin mendapat belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang melihatku. Aku benci semua orang, Yuri, bahkan benci diriku sendiri. Hatiku sudah membeku oleh kebencian yang mendalam.

'Tuhan, ku mohon . . . berikan aku sedikit cahaya-Mu.' Ujarku sambil menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas dari jendela kamarku dengan penuh harap.

Ting . . . Tong . . . Ting . . . Tong . . .

Samar-samar ku dengar bell rumah berbunyi.

. . . . _to be continued . . . ._

NB: Ini adalah FF pertama yang saya publis di . Semoga banyak yang menyukainya.

_FB: Shania De Granger_

_Twitter: Shania9ranger_


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Heart**

By : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

.

Ting . . . Tong . . . Ting . . . Tong . . .

Samar-samar ku dengar bell rumah berbunyi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang bertamu. Tapi tak ku perdulikan siapa yang bertamu, karna siapa pun itu pasti bukan bertamu untuk mencariku.

'Krucuuuukkkk…' Perutku mulai protes minta di isi. Ku lirik makanan yang di bawakan eommaku tadi, lalu memakannya dengan terpaksa dan hanya beberapa suap yang masuk kedalam perutku. Setelah itu ku sibukkan diriku dengan bermain game.

.

.

.

Di halaman depan rumah Kyuhyun telah berdiri sesosok gadis manis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut sebahu sedang menanti pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Annyeong Ajhuma !" Sapa gadis itu ketika melihat orang yang sudah familiar baginya membukakan pintu.

"Rika?" Ujar orang tersebut agak terkejut.

"Ne, ajhuma." Gadis yang bernama Rika itu tersenyum manis pada eommanya Kyuhyun.

"Ajhuma sangat merindukkanmu, sekarang kau sudah besar. Kapan kau sampai di Korea? Kenapa kau tidak memeberitahu ajhuma kalau kau akan datang hari ini?" Seketika wajah eomma Kyuhyun memancarkan kebahagiaan seolah Rika adalah yang akan menjadi penyelamat keluarganya dari kegelapan. Dia memeluk gadis itu dan melontarkan pertanyaan dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Ajhuma, satu-satu nanyanya."

"Mian, ajhuma terlalu senang dengan kedatanganmu."

"Gwaenchana Ajhuma."

"Ayo cepat masuk! Ajhuma sudah siapkan kamar untukmu." Eomma Kyuhyun mengajak Rika segera masuk kedalam rumah karna di luar cuaca memang sangat dingin.

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

.

.

.

'Berisik sekali!' Batinku saat mendengar suara-suara tak jelas yang terdengar dari lantai bawah rumahku. 'Memang siapa sih yang bertamu?' Tak mau pusing memikirkan hal itu aku melanjutkan kembali aktivitasku bermain game yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti karna mendengar suara bising dari ruang tamu.

Didalam kamar ini biasanya aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku atau menatap keluar jendela dan memperhatiakan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan seharian. Namun belum lama ini ada kegiatan baru yang dapat ku lakukan selain kedua hal di atas, yaitu bermain game online. Siwon hyung memberikanku sebuah laptop pada ulang tahunku bulan lalu. Dia adalah suami Ahra nonna. Dulu sebelum aku lumpuh, aku sangat dekat dengannya. Siwon hyung orang yang sangat tampan, baik, dan perhatian pada keluargaku. Jujur, nonnaku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Siwon hyung. Tapi sekarang aku tak pernah berbicara sedikit pun dengannya, walaupun dia sudah berusaha keras mengajakku agar mau berbicara, tetap saja aku selalu mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat.

Aku akui dengan adanya laptop pemberian dari Siwon hyung ini dapat mengurangi rasa bosan dan jenuhku. Aku dapat berkutat selama berjam-jam tanpa rasa bosan sedikit pun didepan layar LCD mini ini. Selain main game, aku bisa sedikit bersosialisasi dengan para penghuni dunia maya melalui situs jejaringan 6ocial. Dalam dunia maya aku tidak perlu merasa malu akan kondisi tubuhku yang cacat karna orang-orang tersebut tidak akan mengetahuinya.

"Aish…aku kalah lagi." Gerutuku dengan kesal setelah berturut-turut kalah di level 6. Tidak terasa sudah 4 jam aku berkutat di depan layar laptop. Ku renggangkan kedua tangan dan leherku yang terasa pegal. Ku putuskan untuk pergi mandi, karna tubuhku sudah terasa lengket oleh keringat. Aku pun menggerakkan kursi roda menuju kamar mandi, melepaskan bajuku satu persatu dan berusaha dengan keras mengangkat tubuhku untuk berpindah ke kursi lain yang di buat khusus untuk mandi dengan berpegangan pada pegangan yang telah di sediakan. Kakiku memang lumpuh tapi tidak dengan bagian atas tubuhku, aku masih bisa melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan kamar mandi ini memang sudah di rancang khusus untuk mempermudahkan diriku melakukan segala aktivitas didalam kamar mandi, bahkan closetnya pun di rancang sedemikian rupa.

Setelah mandi aku selalu melakukan kebiasaanku di waktu sore hari, menatap keluar jendela dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di komplek rumahku. Ada sepasang suami istri yang sedang melakukan jogging, seorang pria paruh baya yang mengajak jalan anjing-anjing kesayangannya, dan terdapat beberapa anak bersepeda. Melihat itu semua membuatku merasa sangat iri terhadap mereka yang dapat melakukan segala aktivitas dengan leluasa. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap keadaan kakiku yang lumpuh.

.

"Kyunie, eomma masuk ya?" Terdengar suara eommaku dari balik pintu meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku tetap diam tidak menanggapinya.

Kemudian eomma masuk, dia melihat makanan yang tadi dibawanya tidak habis karna hanya tersentuh sedikit olehku. "Sayang, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makanan ini?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu yang menatap kearahku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, Kyu." Ujarnya lirih. "Eomma tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit. Kau ingin apa? Nanti eomma belikan."

'Aku ingin mati meninggalkan tubuh ini.' Kataku dalam hati. Sebenarnya kata-kata itu ingin sekali aku lontarkan dari mulutku, tapi aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Ehmm… nanti eomma belikan jajangmyeon kesukaanmu ya." Riang eomma yang sangat terlihat dibuat-buat. "Kyunie, ada yang ingin eomma sampaikan lagi padamu." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia terdiam beberapa saat.

Aku melirik kearahnya, eomma tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sepertinya dia takut aku akan marah mendengar perkataannya.

Eomma menundukkan kepalanya sangat dalam. "Mulai hari ini akan ada seseorang yang tinggal bersama keluarga kita." Aku menyerngitkan keningku sebagai tanda tidak percaya. Eomma yang melihat menyadari ekspresi wajahku buru-buru menjelaskannya. "Dia anak sahabat eomma yang tinggal di Negara Indonesia. Dia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di Seoul National University fakultas seni, itu sebabnya dia datang ke Korea. Appamu yang juga merupakan teman baik Appanya, meminta dia untuk tinggal disini sampai kuliahnya selesai. Namanya Rika, dia anak yang baik, manis, dan sopan. Eomma harap kau tidak keberatan Rika tinggal bersama kita."

Aku tidak terima, sangat tidak terima, apalagi dia seorang gadis. Ku ambil salah satu buku yang ada di atas meja lalu melemparnya ke tembok. Seketika itu juga eomma menyadari bahwa aku marah dan tidak menerima kehadiran gadis yang bernama Rika itu.

"Kyu, eomma mohon terimalah Rika di rumah ini. Eomma bisa pastikan Rika tidak akan mengganggumu atau pun membuatmu marah." Ujar eomma memohon padaku. Aku tidak melempar apa-apa lagi, dan eomma pun pergi dari kamarku dengan nampan yang berisi sisa makananku ditangannya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Rika tinggal di rumahku, tapi belum pernah sekali pun kami bertemun. Tentu saja itu terjadi karna aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar ini, walau sedetik saja. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suaranya yang khas saat berbincang-bincang dengan eommaku, dan aku tau itu pasti suara Rika karna di keluargaku tidak ada yang bersuara cempreng seperti dia. Sejak kedatangan Rika di rumah ini, seolah dia telah memberikan suasana hangat dan warna baru. Seringku dengar tawa candanya saat sedang membantu eomma memasak atau saat makan malan bersama kedua orang tuaku. Kalian tau, sebelumnya rumah ini sangat sepi dan berhawa dingin bagai rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Terkadang aku iri mendengar tawa canda mereka, ingin rasanya berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Namun apa daya, hatiku yang sudah mati melenyapkan segala keinginan itu secepat kilat.

.

Suatu hari aku terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi yang licin dengan bunyi debamam yang keras, dan aku mengerang kesakitan. "Akhhhh…!" Tangan kiriku tergores ujung bak mandi yang tajam hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Lututku juga memar akibat benturan, hanya saja tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Aku terbaring di lantai kamar mandi tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk kedalam kamarku, dan menemukan tubuhku yang terbaring di kamar mandi.

"Ommo!" Ucapnya terkejut. Gadis itu segera mendekatiku, lalu membantuku bangkit dari lantai dan memapahku duduk kembali di kursi roda. "Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya dengan tampang wajah yang panik.

Aku memperhatikan wajah gadis itu sejenak. Gadis itu manis, dia memiliki wajah yang imut, rambutnya yang panjang berhiaskan penjepit rambut berwarna pink diatasnya, serta warna kulitnya kuning langsat. Dia benar-benar tampak berbeda dari tampang orang Korea pada umumnya yang berkulit putih dan bermata sipit. Tatapannya yang panik seperti sekarang, membuat wajahnya semakin lucu. 'Dia pasti Rika.' Tebakku dalam hati.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya lagi saat aku melamun memandang sosoknya yang cantik.

'Aish…Kenapa kami bertemu saat aku terlihat memalukan seperti ini? Dia pasti menganggapku sebagai manusia yang sangat menyedihkan.' Gerutuku dalam hati. Karna merasa malu, aku memalingkan wajah dari hadapannya lalu segera mengusirnya sebelum dia mengasihaniku. "Keluar…"

"Tangan kiri dan lututmu terluka! Harus segera di obati agar tidak infeksi." Gumamnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapanku yang sedang mengusirnya. Gadis itu segera pergi dari kamarku, namun tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan kotak obat di tangannya.

"Mau apa kau kembali?" Kataku ketus.

"Mengobati lukamu." Ujarnya singkat dengan wajah polosnya. Kemudian dia berlutut di hadapanku sambil membuka kotak obat. Diambilnya sehelai kapas yang sebelumnya sudah dilumuri oleh alcohol. Rika hendak meraih tanganku yang terluka, namun aku menepisnya kencang hingga ia terjatuh.

"Keluar!" Aku membentaknya agar dia segera keluar dari kamarku.

"Tapi kau terluka." Kata Rika berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya kembali di hadapanku.

"Keluar kataku! KELUAR . . . KELUAAAR!"

Bukannya segera keluar, Rika justru hanya terpaku menatapku. 'Cih, aku benci tatapannya yang sulit di artikan itu.' Ku gerakkan kursi roda dengan tangan kananku ke arahnya, lalu mendorong tubuhnya keluar kamar dengan tangan kiriku yang terluka. Dia tidak boleh melihat makhluk cacat sepertiku. . .

.

.

.

"Rika, apa yang terjadi? Ajhuma dengar ada yang berteriak." Eomma Kyuhyun datang tergesa-gesa menghampiri Rika.

"Dia jatuh di kamar mandi dan terluka." Ujar Rika sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Eomma Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia segera mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Rika masih diam berdiri tak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu, buka pintunya nak. Ini eomma." Eomma Kyuhyun tidak dapat masuk karna pintunya telah terkunci dari dalam.

"Pergi! TINGGALKAN AKU!" Terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar yang juga mengusir eommanya.

Eommanya terlihat sangat khawatir, namun tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya jika Kyuhyun sudah mengusirnya seperti itu. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Rika tidak tega melihat ajhumanya menangis, berusaha menenangkannya dan memapahnya duduk di ruang tengah.

Setelah tangisan eommanya Kyuhyun mereda, Rika memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Ajhuma, kalau aku boleh tau dia itu siapa?"

Eomma Kyuhyun menatap Rika sesaat, dia tau hari ini pasti datang. Hari dimana dia harus memberitahukan tentang keadaan anak bungsunya pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Karna sejak datang ke rumah, Rika sama sekali tidak tau tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia…anak bungsu ajhuma, namanya Kyuhyun." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jadi Ahra onnie punya dongsaeng?" Tanya Rika penuh penasaran.

"Ne."

Selama ini yang Rika tau, ajhumanya hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan yaitu Cho Ahra. Rika baru menyadari kalau di rumah yang besar ini tidak terdapat satu pun foto keluarga yang terpampang di dinding, yang ada hanya lukisan-lukisan indah sejauh mata memandang.

"Kenapa ajhuma tidak pernah cerita padaku?" Tanya Rika.

"Mian, itu karna . . ." Akhirnya eomma Kyuhyun menceritakan segala kejadian yang menimpa anak bungsunya itu pada Rika, bahkan ia menceritakan perubahan sifat Kyuhyun sejak kakinya mengalami kelumpuhan. Eomma Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan beban pikiran yang selama ini terpendam dihatinya dan mencurahkan segalanya pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

.

Setelah ajhumanya menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah ini, Rika memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia merasa kasihan atas kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain dia juga marah akan perubahan sifat Kyuhyun yang membuat seluruh keluarganya sedih.

"Namja babo." Rika mendesis pelan. "Aku harus mengubah sifat jelekmu yang suka marah-marah itu. Kasihan ajhuma…"

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

Hari ini aku tidak bisa kosentrasi dengan permainanku, wajah Rika saat 6anic selalu terbayang-bayang dalam ingatanku. "Kenapa wajah dia yang selalu muncul…" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku menutup layar laptop, kemudian mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di atas meja.

Tok… Tok…

Ku dengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku pelan. Aku berbalik sesaat dan menemukan secarik kertas yang sengaja diselipkan bawah pintu. Segera ku ambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang melekat dengan tinta berwarna hijau muda.

_Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, Rika imnida._

_Maaf jika kemarin aku menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin membantumu. Salam kenal! ^^_

_Maukah kau berteman denganku?_

Aku tersenyum sinis membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu lalu merobeknya kecil-kecil. "Berteman katanya? Apa dia tidak salah mengajak orang cacat sepertiku menjadi temannya. Gadis itu sungguh bodoh."

.

Hampir setiap hari Rika selalu menyelipkan kertas di bawah pintu kamarku yang isinya hal-hal yang tidak penting. Terkadang dia melemparkan sesuatu ke jendela kamarku dari halaman belakang. Entah itu coklat, permen, atau barang-barang tidak berguna lainnya.

"Aish…lama-lama gadis ini menyebalkan." Ujarku yang kesal akan barang-barang yang di lemparnya sudah menumpuk di sudut kamarku. Aku selalu berusaha membuangnya, tapi eomma melarangku.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ku ambil semua barang-barang yang ia berikan dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuanku. 'Akanku datangi kamarnya.' Pikirku dalam hati. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok di depan pintu kamarku. Ya, gadis itu adalah Rika. Dia hendak menyelipkan selembar kertas lagi melalui celah yang ada dibawah pintu kamarku.

"Hehehe…" Dia terkekeh pelan menyadari aksinya telah ku pergoki secara langsung. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya tajam. Kemudian ku tuang semua barang-barang dan suratnya yang ada di pangkuanku di hadapannya.

"Buang semua sampah ini dan jangan pernah kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, karna aku tidak akan pernah mau berteman denganmu. Asal kau tau, aku sangat membenci dirimu!" Ujarku membentaknya.

Rika hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun belum sempat dia bicara aku sudah menutup pintu kamarku dengan kencang. BLAAAM !

.

Keesokan paginya

Appa dan eomma masuk ke dalam kamarku lalu mendekatiku yang sedang sibuk bermain game di meja belajarku. "Kyunnie, appa dan eomma harus pergi ke pulau Nami beberapa hari untuk persiapan pernikahan kakak sepupumu disana." Kata appa sambil mengacak rambutku lembut.

"Rika akan merawatmu selama kami pergi." Eomma menambahkan perkataan appa.

"Mwo?" Ujarku terkejut.

"Ne. Noonamu juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi tidak bisa menjagamu." Lanjut appaku lagi.

"Andwae! Lebih baik aku di tinggal sendirian, daripada harus dirawat oleh gadis itu." Aku tetap protes pada mereka.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi Rika yang akan merawatmu selagi appa dan eomma pergi." Ujar appaku dengan tegas.

"Iya nak, lagi pula kami tidak akan lama disana. Sekitar 3 harian. Kau dan Rika baik-baik di rumah ya?" Setelah itu appa dan eomma mengecup keningku dan segera berangkat ke bandara.

"Aish . . . kenapa aku di tinggal berdua dengan gadis itu?"

_. . . . to be countinue . . . ._

.

.

.

_FB : Shania De Granger_

_Twitter : Shania9ranger_


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Heart**

By : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

.

Karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu, maka Rika pun tidak pergi kuliah. Seharian ini dia terus-terusan mengganggu ketenanganku. "Doooooooor!" teriak Rika tepat di belakang telingaku. Aku terlonjak kaget dari kursi roda, jantungku benar-benar terkejut.

"Ya! Kau ingin aku mati jantungan hah?" Bentakku dengan keras.

"Mi…mian…a…aku hanya…"

"Aish…kenapa aku sial sekali ditinggal bersama gadis menyebalkan sepertimu." Ujarku sambil mengelus-ngelus dadaku.

Rika menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dia tidak berani menatapku yang jengkel akan tingkahnya. "Mianhe, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kau mau aku masakan apa untuk makan siang nanti?" Ucap Rika ragu-ragu.

Aku meliriknya sekilas lalu memalingkan mukaku dari tatapannya. "Terserah kau mau masak apa, asal jangan mengangguku lagi. Arraseo!" Kataku agak meninggikan suara. Kulihat kali ini dia yang justru tersentak kaget mendengar perkataanku.

"Ne, arraseo." Jawab Rika singkat lalu segera meninggalkan kamarku.

'Huh…baguslah kalau dia mengerti. Dasar yeoja babo!' Umpatku dalam hati sambil melanjutkan permainan gameku.

o0o

2 jam kemudian…

Aku mencium bau harum masakan dari lantai bawah. Jujur, perutku merasa lapar setelah mencium aromanya. Tidak lama kemudia Rika datang ke kamarku sambil membawakan senampah makanan yang baru saja di masaknya tadi. Bagaimana aku bisa tau? karna makanan yang dibawanya masih terlihat mengeluarkan uap. Aku melihat sejenak Rika masuk kedalam kamarku dan meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja belajarku, tapi aku tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini aku sudah buatkan makanan untukmu. Ayo dimakan, kau pasti sudah lapar." Bujuknya padaku.

Tanpa menjawabnya aku mendekati kearah makanan tersebut, kemudian melahapnya sesendok demi sesendok.

Satu sendok…

Dua sendok…

Tiga sendok…

"Sudah. Sekarang cepat bawa pergi ini semua dari kamarku." Ujarku sambil menggerakkan kursi roda untuk menjauh dari meja belajar.

"Mwo!" Lagi-lagi Rika terkejut akan tingkahku.

"Wae?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Ani…hanya saja kau tidak menghabiskannya, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Rika penuh harap.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

XXX

Malam harinya Rika masuk kedalam kamarku, membawakanku makan malam untuk ku santap. Perlahan dia mendekatiku yang sedang membaca buku. Saat itu juga ponsel Rika berdering, dan gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Yoboseo, ajhuma."

"…."

"Ne, akan ku berikan pada Kyuhyun-ssi." Kemudian Rika memberikan ponselnya kepadaku.

"Mwo?" Tanyaku ketika Rika menjulurkan ponselnya ke arahku.

"Bicaralah, ajhuma sangat merindukanmu."

"Cih… aku tidak mau bicara dengannya." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Aku mohon Kyuhyun-ssi, ajhuma tidak akan tenang jika tidak mendengar suaramu."

Hufffft….terpaksa aku mengambil ponselnya dan berbicara pada eomma. Lagi-lagi wanita tua itu terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku sungguh sudah muak dengan segala ucapan dan nasihatnya.

'Klik' Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya disaat eomma masih berbicara panjang lebar padaku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau putus sambungan teleponya? Ajhuma kan masih berbicara padamu…"

"Aku muak mendengar segala ucapannya." Jawabku dengan jujur.

Plaaaaaak! Rika melayangkan tangannya cukup keras mendarat di pipi kiriku.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Menamparku seenaknya saja!" Bentakku yang sepontan terbawa emosi.

"Kau yang apa-apaan memutuskan sambungan telpon begitu saja! Kau tidak merasa kasihankah pada ajhuma yang begitu mencemaskanmu?" Rika berteriak dihadapanku.

"Aku justru sudah muak dengan perhatiannya yang memperlakukan aku seperti bayi!" Aku membalasnya dengan berteriak juga.

Plaaaaaak! Rika menamparku lagi, kali ini pipi kananku yang menjadi tempat landasan tangannya. "Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau meremehkan perhatiannya. Ajhuma begitu karna dia sangat sayang dan mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Itu bukanlah perhatian, dia hanya merasa kasihan dengan kondisiku yang lumpuh. Dan aku paling benci dikasihani oleh siapa pun! Kau bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini, jadi jangan sok ikut campur urusan keluargaku karna kau tidak tau apa-apa!" Teriakku lebih kencang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang. KELUAR! Kau tidak perlu mengurusi orang cacat sepertiku, aku tidak butuh siapa pun, dan aku bisa mengurusi hidupku sendiri. Satu lagi, jangan pernah masuk kedalam kamarku!" Bentakku mengusirnya sambil melempar semua buku yang ada di atas meja belajarku.

Rika menatapku yang berteriak-teriak mengusirnya dengan tatapan nanar menahan tangis kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarku dan menutupnya agak kencang. Aku segera menggerakkan kursi roda mendekati pintu lalu menguncinya.

Perlahan aku menumpahkan air mataku yang sejak tadi sudah ku tahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya meratapi kelumpuhanku. 'Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku . . . ?'

XXX

Aku tidak memakan makanan yang Rika bawakan untuk ku. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menangis dalam diam sepanjang malam. Aku tidak mau sampai Rika mendengar tangisanku, sebab dia akan lebih mengasihaniku dan menganggapku sebagai namja yang menyedihkan.

Keesokkan harinya aku dapat mendengar Rika memasak dan menaruh makanan di depan pintuku tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan aku tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatku untuk mengambil makanan itu. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa marah dan malu kepadanya.

o0o

Hari ini aku tidak semangat bermain game atau membaca buku, aku hanya termangu menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat Rika keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya dia akan pergi ke kampusnya. Semalaman menangis dan tidak tidur membuat tubuhku lelah, ku baringkan tubuhku diranjang untuk tidur. Hanya tidur yang aku butuhkan saat ini dan dalam hitungan detik mataku sudah terpejam memasuki dunia mimpi.

o0o

Beberapa jam kemudian aku terbangun dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamarku. Aku menatap berkeliling ruangan dan menyadari ternyata hari sudah gelap. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku lalu segera menghidupkan lampu duduk yang terletak diatas meja mini yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Sudah jam 8 rupanya." Gumamku pelan saat melihat jam yang ada diatas meja belajarku. Pemandangan kamarku masih sama seperti kemarin, berantakan dengan barang-barang yang ku lemparkan saat membentak Rika. Aku malas merapikannya…

Aku membuka Laptopku dan mulai bermain game tanpa memperdulikan segala hal yang terjadi padaku. 'Apa gadis bodoh itu sudah pulang?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Ku hentikan permainan sejenak berusaha mendengar kegaduhan yang biasa diperbuat oleh gadis itu. Aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun selain suara jangkrik dan itu menandakan bahwa dia belum pulang. Ku lanjutkan permainanku lagi sambil sesekali melihat jam yang ada di dekatku.

Jam 10 malam…

"Aish… Dia belum pulang juga? Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah pulang malam." Kataku yang tidak bisa fokus pada permainan yang sedang aku mainkan. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau justru memikirkan gadis yang telah menamparmu?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

'Cklek!'

Aku mendengar pintu rumahku terbuka. 'Sepertinya gadis itu sudah pulang.' Batinku dalam hati. Aku pun melanjutkan permain gameku hingga lupa waktu.

XXX

Pagi-pagi sekali Rika sudah bangun memasak untuk Kyuhyun, karna hari ini dia ada kuliah pagi. Selesainya memasak seperti biasa Rika membawakannya ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dia melemas ketika melihat makanan yang kemarin ditaruhnya di depan pintu tidak tersentuh sama sekali oleh namja itu.

'Aish…kenapa dia tidak memakannya? Apa dia ingin mati kelaparan?' Batin Rika kesal. 'Baiklah kalau itu maunya, aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk makan. Silahkan kau mati kelaparan, manusia batu!' Umpatnya dalam hati. Namun sekesal apa pun Rika pada Kyuhyun, dia tetap tidak bisa tidak memperdulikannya. Sebenarnya Rika sudah berusaha bersabar akhir-akhir ini untuk mendekati namja es yang berhati dingin itu, tapi kesabarannya habis setelah dia mengetahui betapa kejamnya Kyuhyun pada eommanya. Rika tidak terima ajhuma yang begitu baik baginya di hina oleh anak kandungnya sendiri.

Sejak kecil Rika sudah kehilangan eomma tercintanya, jadi dia tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang sang eomma pada anaknya karna hanya ada seorang appa yang membesarkannya. Tapi semenjak Rika tinggal di rumah keluarga Cho dan akrab dengan eomma Kyuhyun, dia mulai merasakan kasih sayang seorang eomma dari ajhuma cho. Rika sangat iri pada Kyuhyun yang memiliki eomma yang cantik, baik hati, pintar memasak, dan selalu perhatian kepada anak-anaknya bahkan pada Rika. Itu sebabnya Rika sangat marah ketika Kyuhyun memaki eommanya sendiri. Rika beranggapan Kyuhyun tidak tau terimakasih sudah diberikan eomma yang paling baik dari Tuhan.

Rika menukar makanan kemarin dengan makanan yang baru saja di masaknya. Kemudian membawanya kembali kedapur untuk dibuang. 'Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?' Rika bicara pada dirinya sendiri yang agak merasa khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang belum makan sejak kemarin. "Ah~ sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkan namja babo seperti dia."

Rika melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju halte bus, dia tidak mau kalau sampai harus ketinggalan busnya. Tepat ketika Rika sampai di halte, bus pun tiba. Dia memasuki bus yang selalu mengantarkannya sampai di kampus. Di dalam bus tanpa Rika sadari otaknya terus memikirkan Kyuhyun.

XXX

"Akhirnya menang juga. Hoaaammm . . ." Kyuhyun merenggangkan tangan yang terasa sangat pegal. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Gara-gara terlalu fokus pada gamenya, kyuhyun jadi lupa waktu. "Hah…jam 8 pagi? Pantas saja badanku rasanya sakit semua, ternyata semalaman aku tidak tidur keasikkan main game." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mematikan laptopnya. "Ku rasa aku butuh tidur sekarang…" Kyuhyun mendekati ranjangnya lalu berpindah dari kursi roda dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang empuk. Dia pun terlelap dalam buaian bunga tidurnya.

Entah mengapa siang itu Kyuhyun dihantui lagi oleh kejadian mengerikan yang membuat kakinya lumpuh. Kyuhyuh memimpikan saat Yuri menikam perutnya dengan pisau dapur. Tidurnya sangat gelisah, raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

DUAAAARRRRR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kyuhyun spontan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan kringat dingin keluar membasahi tubuhnya. Dia menatap berkeliling kamarnya 'Kenapa gelap?' pikirnya saat melihat suasana kamarnya sudah gelap gulita.

DUAAAARRRRR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat dia memandang keluar jendela. "Hujan? Aish… ternyata sudah malam." Ya, hari sudah malam dan hujan membasahi kota dengan deras bersamaan kilat petir yang menggerumuh saling menyahut.

Didunia ini tidak ada yang Kyuhyun takutkan selain Petir dan gelap, dia paling membenci dua hal tersebut. Kyuhyun berusaha menyalakan lampu duduk yang ada di atas mejanya, namun lampu itu tidak menyala. Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan lincah dia memindahkan tubuhnya ke kursi roda. Tapi karena Kyuhyun terlalu tergesa-gesa memindahkan tubuhnya, dia kehilangan keseimbangan yang akhirnya terjatuh bersama kursi rodanya yang terbalik. "AArggggh… sakit…" Kyuhyun terjatuh cukup keras, tubuhnya menghantam lantai yang dingin.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dia tidak bertenaga sama sekali saat ini, karna perutnya tidak terisi oleh makanan sejak kemarin. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan lagi kursi rodanya, dia terus berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari jendela yang masih terbuka lebar dikamarnya itu.

DUAAAARRRRR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Lagi-lagi petir menyambar dengan suara yang amat menggelegar ditelinga membuat Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan. Dia menekuk lututnya sambil berbaring di lantai. Dia sudah benar-benar merasa takut dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Eomma… Appa… Noona… aku takut…." Ujar Kyuhyun ketakutan, dia sangat berharap orang-orang yang disebutnya tadi dapat mendengarnya dan segera datang menemaninya. Tapi itu hanya pengharapan kosong belaka, karna seluruh keluarganya sedang tidak ada di rumah saat ini.

DUAAAARRRRR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . . . . . . . !"

XXX

Ditempat lain Rika sedang berada di rumah Lee Eunji, salah satu sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengannya dikampus. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Estetika bersama.

Rika beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus pulang."

"Ya! Rika, hujannya masih sangat deras." Kata Eunji mencegah kepergian Rika, karna diluar memang hujan deras.

"Tapi…." Sejenak Rika memikirkan kata-kata Eunji.

"Tunggulah sampai hujannya mereda, nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Arraseo?" Eunji membujuk sahabatnya itu dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Ne, gomawo Eunji-ssi."

o0o

Akhinya Rika mendengarkan apa kata Eunji untuk tidak pulang dulu. Dengan sabar Rika menunggu hujan mereda, tapi entah kenapa perasaan gelisah, dia terus memikirkan keaadaan Kyuhyun. Hujan berlangsung selama 2 jam. Setelah hujan mereda, Rika pun diantar pulang oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Eunji.

"Sampai ketemu besok dikampus ya?" Teriak Eunji sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rika hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya semakin jauh.

"Aigo, sudah jam 10 malam." Ujar Rika memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Cho yang cukup luas itu. "Loh? Kenapa gelap sekali?" Rika baru menyadari bahwa rumah itu sangat gelap. "Seingatku tadi pagi ada beberapa lampu yang sengaja tidak aku matikan…"

Rika segera membuka kunci rumah tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan penerangan yang minim dari cahaya ponselnya. Sesampainya didapur dia segera mencari lilin yang disimpan ajhumanya, kemudian menyalakannya beberapa batang. Rika meletakkan lilin yang menyala itu di dapur 2 batang, ruang tengah 2 batang, dan di ruang tamu 2 batang. Lilin-lilin itu cukup besar, jadi 2 lilin saja sudah cukup menerangi ruangan. Rika menyalakannya satu lagi untuk diletakkannya di kamar Kyuhyun.

o0o

Di kamar Kyuhyun…

Tok . . . Tok . . . Tok . . .

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku datang membawakan lilin untukmu. Ayo buka pintunya?" Ujar Rika seramah mungkin. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ayo buka pintunya? Tidak enak gelap-gelapan seperti itu." Rika berusaha membujuk namja itu agar mau membukakan pintunya karna sejak mereka bertengkar, Kyuhyun mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Rika semakin khawatir karna tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Dia mendekatkan telinganya di dinding pintu untuk mendengarkan suara didalam. Tadi pagi saja dia masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game.

'Kenapa tidak ada suara sama sekali…' Batin Rika ketika dia tidak menemukan suara apa pun dari dalam. Kemudian Rika beralih pada lubang kunci dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, namun dia terkejut ketika melihat jendela kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar dan tirainya sudah menjuntai kesana kemari terbawa angin. Rika lebih terkejut ketika melihat kursi roda Kyuhyun yang sudah terbalik dan sepasang telapak kaki yang gemetar di lantai. Ya, itu adalah kaki Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuhyun-ssi!" Yang dipanggilnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Rika panik setengah mati, dia berlari menuju kamar ajhumanya untuk mengambil kunci duplikat rumah ini. Sebelum ajhuma dan ajhussinya pergi, Rika diberi tau letak kunci-kunci pudlikat rumah keluarga Cho untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rika menemukan kunci duplikat kamar Kyuhyun, karna kunci-kunci tersebut disimpan di meja hias ajhumanya. Ada banyak kunci duplikat disana, tapi disetiap kunci tertera nama ruangannya masing-masing. Jadi Rika dapat menemukan kunci duplikat kamar Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Gadis itu berlari lagi menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan segera melepaskan kuncinya.

'Cklek!' Pintu berbuka.

"Ommo~ Kyuhyun-ssi!"

.

.

.

.

_. . . . to be countinue . . . ._

o0o

_FB: Shania De Granger_

_Twitter : shania9ranger_


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Heart**

Part 4

**Author by : Shania9ranger**

Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Leeteuk

Summary :

Kesepian, kecewa, benci, sakit hati, malu, hancur tak bernyawa, semua perasaan itu yang terus ada di dalam hatiku selama 2 tahun ini. Aku lelah dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, rasanya lebih baik mati daripada menjalani hidup. Aku ingin seseorang menolongku keluar dari hatiku yang sudah berwarna hitam ini. Tapi apakah ada yang mampu?

~o~

.

.

.

"Ommo~ Kyuhyun-ssi!" Rika menjerit histeris saat menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak menggigil kedinginan dan membiru di lantai. "Kyu, gwaenchana? Ya! Kau bisa mendengar suaraku kan?" Rika mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Rika memegang tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengangkat tubuh yang tergeletak itu. 'Dingin sekali tangannya…' Gadis itu berusaha menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memindahkannya diatas ranjang. Namun apa daya Rika tidak berhasil menggesernya sedikit pun, tubuh Kyuhyun 2x lebih berat dari tubuhnya yang mungil. Rika menghentikan aksinya mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia berfikir sejenak, kemudian dengan sigap Rika mengambil bantal serta selimut yang ada diatas ranjang lalu segera menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dan meletakkan bantal untuk menyangga kepala namja itu.

"Aku harus menghangatkannya." Ujar Rika setenang mungkin. Hal pertama yang Rika lakukan untuk menghangatkan Kyuhyun adalah mengusap-ngusap wajah Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat, setelah itu berpindah pada kedua tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun. Dia terus mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya selama beberapa menit, tapi sepertinya apa yang Rika lakukan tidak memberikan perubahan sedikit pun pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap menggigil kedinginan dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

Rika berlari menuju kamarnya, dia mengambil selimut miliknya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk menambahkan kehangatan pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Rika berinisiatif menghubungi dokter agar kondisi Kyuhyun tidak semakin parah, dia bangkit hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mengambil ponsel ada di dalam tasnya.

Namun langkah kaki Rika terhenti seketika saat mengdengarkan igauan Kyuhyun. "Di... ngin... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian... aku takut..." Igauan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat pelan. "Uhuk...uhuk..."

Rika mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk kembali disamping Kyuhyun. Tidak tau apalagi yang harus dia perbuat agar Kyuhyun tidak kedinginan, otaknya sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik. "Terpaksa aku harus melakukannya." Rika segera masuk kedalam selimut lalu dia memeluk erat tubuh kyuhyun untuk memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti menggigil dan Rika tertidur karna sudah merasa sangat lelah.

~o~

Keesokkan paginya . . .

"Enghh..." Aku terbangun, perlahan ku buka mata sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkannya pelan agar mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Pertama yang ku lihat adalah dinding kamar ini yang terlihat putih bersih. 'Hangat…' Batinku saat menyadari ada selimut yang membungkus tubuhku, dan seperti ada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang memelukku. Benar saja, ketika aku memiringkan kepala ternyata gadis itu yang ada disampingku. Ya, Rika tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhku. Aku hendak mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, tapi tidak jadi ku lakukan karena merasa sedikit kasihan terhadapnya. Aku yakin pasti semalam dia yang berusaha menghangatkanku.

Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya secara keseluruhan. Sebenarnya dia cantik, bentuk wajahnya sungguh sempurna, membuatku sangat terpesona akan kecantikannya. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang. 'Babo... kenapa jantungku rasanya ingin meledak.'

Rika menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya. Wajahku memanas saat mata bulat yang indah itu langsung menatap mataku. Dengan cepat ku palingkan wajahku dari tatapannya, takut jika dia tau kalau sejak tadi aku mengamati wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kurasa tanpa menjawabnya pun dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Lagi pula aku masih marah karna dia sudah menampar pipiku seenaknya tanpa mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Ehmm... Mianhe Kyuhyun-ssi, semalam aku menemukanmu tergeletak dilantai dan menggigil kedinginan, itu sebabnya aku menyelimutimu. Tapi tubuhmu tak kunjung menghangat, jadi aku memelukmu..." Ujarnya pelan terdengar takut jika aku akan memarahinya lagi.

Aku tetap diam, malas berbicara dengannya. 'Aish... jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuhku sangat dekat, membuat nafasku agak sesak. Jantungku terus berdetak kencang, aku takut jika semakin lama kami berposisi seperti ini jantungku akan keluar dari rongganya.' Aku mencoba bangkit dan berusaha untuk duduk. Tapi...

"Akh!" Spontan ku pegang kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing dan berat, semua benda yang ada disekitarku seolah berputar. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Entah kenapa kali ini nafasku benar-benar terasa sesak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Rika yang terlihat sangat khawatir kepadaku. Dia bangun lalu duduk tepat dihadapanku.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku tidak menjawabnya karna masih terus terbatuk.

Rika mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahiku. "Aigo~ Kyuhyun-ssi, kau demam. Badanmu panas sekali!" Rika terlihat sangat panik. Gadis itu segera mengambil kursi rodaku, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya hendak memapah tubuhku yang lemas naik keatas kursi roda.

"Kau mau apa...?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau sebelum dia mengangkat tubuhku.

"Aku akan memindahkanmu keranjang. Tubuhmu panas seperti ini pasti karna semalaman kau tidur dilantai."

Aku tidak bertanya lagi dan menurut saja. Rika memindahkanku ke ranjang yang empuk serta lebih hangat daripada lantai. Aku tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas ranjang. Ku lihat rika mengambil selimut dan bantalku dari lantai, lalu meletakkan bantal itu menyengga kepalaku sambil menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan turun mengambil termometer dan kompresan." Kata Rika menenangkanku.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Rika kembali dengan sebaskom air es serta handuk kecil dan kotak obat di tangannya. "Buka mulutmu aaaaaa…" Rika menjulurkan 3hermometer kearah mulutku. Setelah itu dengan sangat lembut Rika mulai mengompres keningku. Rasanya sejuk….

'Piip' Rika mengambil 3hermometer yang berada dimulutku tadi. "39 derajat… panas sekali…" Dia bergumam pelan hampir seperti sebuah bisikkan, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu." Ujarnya singkat lalu gadis itu meninggalkan kamarku.

Suhu tubuhku yang terbilang cukup panas membuat kepalaku sangat pusing, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

"Jagi…"

"Jagi…" Suara itu.

"Jagiya…" Su…suara Yu…ri…

"Jagiya bangunlah… ini aku, cintamu…" Ku buka mata perlahan. Samar-samar ku lihat sesosok gadis yang sangat familiar dalam ingatanku. Dia… cantik. Sangat cantik. "Yuri… benarkah itu kau…?"

"Ne jagi…" Yuri mendekatiku dengan senyuman manisnya yang tidak berubah sedikit pun sejak dulu. "Aku datang untuk membunuhmu!" Aku membelalakkan mata saat melihat tangan kanannya yang terangkat keatas dengan sebilah pisau dapur dalam genggamannya.

"Yu… Yuri… ja… jangan… ku mohon." Aku berusaha bangkit, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Tanpa mendengarkan uncapanku, Yuri menggerakkan tangannya menghujamkan pisau itu di perutku.

"AAAAKKKKHHH ! ! !" Aku sontak bangun dalam tidurku. Host… host… host… nafasku memburu sangat cepat. Segera ku lihat keseluruh penjuru kamarku mencari sosok Yuri, namun tidak ada. 'Ternyata tadi itu hanya minpi, syukurlah…' Batinku dalam hati. Tapi rasa takut itu muncul menyeruak kembali dalam batinku saat pandanganku teralihkan kearah jendela, ku lihat ada seseorang gadis yang berdiri dibawah sana memakai mantel hitam. Dia tersenyum kearahku. Yu…Yuri…! "ANDWAE ! ! ! PERGI ! ! ! PERGI ! ! !"" Ku tutup kedua telingan dengan sangat kencang. Suara itu… suara Yuri terus menggema di telingaku.

.

"Kyu… Kyu… Kyuhyun-ssi… gwaenchanayo?" Seseorang mengguncang bahuku pelan. Aku masih menutup mata dan telingaku karna ketakutan. "Ya! Kyuhyun-ssi ini aku, Rika. Gwaenchanayo…?" Rika… iya itu suara Rika. Ku beranikan diri untuk membuka mata, ku lihat wajah Rika yang sangat khawatir menatapku. Segera ku peluk tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya.

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. "Jangan pergi… aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian… aku takut…" Rika membalas pelukanku dan mengusap-ngusap punggung serta kepalaku dengan lembut. 'Mungkin tadi itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Ya, halusinasi!'

Rika memelukku sampai perasaanku lebih tenang, nafasku juga sudah tidak memburu lagi. Setelah itu Rika melepaskan pelukanku. "Berbaringlah, tubuhmu masih demam." Ujar Rika sambil membaringkan tubuhku.

Ketika Rika hendak bangkit dari ranjangku, aku genggam tangannya dengan cepat. "Jangan pergi… tetaplah berada disisiku…" Kataku tanpa memperdulikan harga diriku lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengambil semangkuk bubur itu." Rika menunjuk semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih yang diletakan diatas meja belajarku. "Kau harus makan dan minum obat supaya demammu cepat turun." Kemudian gadis itu menyuapiku sesendok demi sesendok dengan sabar. Sesaat ruangan ini hening, suara yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi dentuman pelan ketika sendok bersentuhan dengan mangkuk. Sampai terdengar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya memecahkan keheningan. "Mianhe…" Ujar Rika dengan lirih. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi sakit seperti ini. Jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Babo…" Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kita baikkan ya?" Rika menjulurkan jari kelingkinnya sambil tersenyum.

Ku palingkan wajahku kearah yang lain. 'Cih…kekanak-kanakan sekali dia.' Gerutuku dalam hati. Tanpa seizinku Rika meraih tangan kananku dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak tingkah kekanak-kanakannya itu.

Rika kembali menyuapiku hingga bubur yang ada di mangkuk itu habis tak tersisa. "Sekarang kau minum obat penurun demam ini." Dia membantuku duduk untuk meminum obat tersebut lalu merebahkannya lagi. Obat yang Rika berikan bereaksi sangat cepat, dalam sekejap tubuhku dihujam oleh rasa kantuk yang tak bisa ku tahan.

"Tidurlah…" Ujar Rika membenarkan selimutku dan mengopresku lagi. Aku pun memejamkan mataku untuk tidur.

~o~

"Syukurlah, akhirnya dia tertidur." Rika menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi malam. Dia merapihkan mangkuk serta gelas yang dipakai Kyuhyun untuk makan, dan memindahkannya keatas meja belajar. Saat hendak kembali kesisi ranjang Kyuhyun, tidak sengaja mata Rika menangkap sesosok wanita dari jendela. Wanita itu berdiri terpaku menatap kearah kamar Kyuhyun, namun tidak lama wanita itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. "Siapa dia…?"

.

_. . . . to be countinue . . . ._


End file.
